


KR。初始

by Vica555



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vica555/pseuds/Vica555
Summary: 意识流\时间线混乱





	KR。初始

1-

她的猫爱上了天鹅。

这毫无道理，并且发生的突然，就在完成任务回家清理腰间的血迹后，她的猫突然宣布了这件事。

“你怎么确定你爱她而不是想吃了她？对感兴趣的猎物产生的占有欲和爱上另一动物的心动感很可能分不清哦。”

她的猫不置可否。

2-

KR叼着一块全麦面包，在窗边百叶窗的缝隙里，眼睛默默地锁住对面男人的身影。

白色，温暖，神秘又危险的气息，这是KR对这个男人第一眼的印象。

这是她人间观察的第8天，今天对面的男人坐在窗边画着一幅油画。

画中似是一位坐在什么上的女人，女人的脸还是空的，手中貌似握着什么……

“嗡…嗡…”

手机响起的声音打断了她饶有兴趣的观察，

“任务开始。”

听到指示，KR并未做任何回复，挂掉电话，下楼，右转，在第二条街把绑着炸弹的手机扔进了废弃的垃圾堆中。

伴随着身后巨大的爆炸声，汽车刺耳的报警声，人群惊恐的尖叫声，她开始了今天的工作。

3-

完成工作的KR回到据点，脱掉挡着满身肃杀气息的外套，扔到一旁的沙发上，身上仅剩的黑色裹身围胸因为沾血的原因，散发着黏腻味道的部分已经变成了深棕的颜色。

不过KR并不在意，她随手拿起窗边的罐装可乐，边喝边继续向对面的窗户看去。

一半是在窗帘上男人的剪影，另一半是未被窗帘挡住的画。

对面的男人仍旧在画那幅画，已经可以清晰的看出，画中的女人一手握着一把剑，另一只手轻抚剑身，但是脸仍然是空的。

会是什么样的表情呢……KR有一点好奇。

4-

“叮铃——”

“欢迎光临locker酒吧~请问要点什么”

“老样子，白色俄罗斯。”

调酒师露娜微笑的把调好的White Russia推到KR面前，

“您的White Russia, 祝好运。”

酒馆惯例，喝完的空杯杯底透过的数字，输入数字后通过app解码后自动显示任务内容。

刚拿起酒杯，清甜的声音响起——

“姐姐姐姐，可以帮我买一杯可乐嘛？”刚坐下没多久，一个小女孩甜甜的出现在KR旁边，拽着她的衣角，亮晶晶的大眼睛让人不禁让人疑惑，为什么她会出现在与她如此格格不入的地方。

KR仍旧自顾自的喝着酒，完全没看女孩一眼

“爱莉西娅，跟我就不用装了吧。”

听到这话，女孩天真无邪的面容瞬间露出令人匪夷所思的阴郁表情，她熟练的跳上KR旁边的吧台椅，用成熟老道的语气说道:

“切，没意思，KR每次都不和我玩，配合一下行不行？”

再转眼一瞧，纯真小女孩已经变成魅惑大姐姐，红色裙摆扫过椅间，举手投足间已然是另一番气质。

“算了，露娜，一杯地狱龙舌兰。KR你要是什么时候会变得有趣，除非等到蜡做的翅膀可以飞上太阳绕三圈。”

露娜再次微笑的把调好的地狱龙舌兰推到爱莉西娅面前，

“您的地狱龙舌兰，祝好运。”

“游戏也是需要双方同意才会开局的，我并不适合坐在你的游戏桌对面。”将杯中酒一饮而尽，KR转身向外走去。

“啊哩，你只是没有玩的心而已，对局已开，你已经入局，走不走这一步也只是你何时选择的早晚问题罢了。KR, 你说呢？”

而回答爱莉西娅的，只有酒馆门板老旧的铃铛声。

5-

这次的任务内容是暗杀一个在逃的男人。

所谓典型的组织内部清理门户不想脏自己的手。

她打开定位，确定之后稍微有些意外，

这次的任务目标，就是她人间观察的对象，

那个画画的男人。

6-

其实这很容易，尤其是在临时据点对面就是暗杀目标所在地的情况。

狙击真是再合适不过了。

凌厉的眼神，消音枪，扣上的扳机。

开着的窗，染血的画，倒地的声音。

如此顺利的完成执行，让KR心中隐隐有些不安。

她想去对面的屋子，确认一下情况。

杀手的直觉让她感到事有蹊跷，而杀手的理智告诉她不可以去查看现场。

7-

( 参考——《亚历山大的圣凯瑟琳》卡拉瓦乔)

KR站在那幅画面前。

她还是来了。

她不明白为什么一向冷静的自己，会做出如此出格的举动，然而更令她疑惑不解的是，

那副画中女人的脸，是她。

绝不会有微笑表情的她。

“你终于来了，他一直在等你，我也是。”

KR瞬间抽枪对准了身后声音的来源——

一只半透明的猫。

8-

好吧，其实她的猫并不是一开始就是她的，

她的猫之前是属于另外一个人，

那人是她已经不会再动的人间观察对象。

9-

她决定收养这只半透明的猫，

以每天一盘鱼干的代价，换来她想要的情报。

为什么这个男人会在她的据点对面？

为什么说这个男人在等她？

为什么画中的女人是她？

以及，

为什么看到他倒在地上，

她有一种说不清道不明的溺水感？

10-

KR决定找出这次任务的背后发起人，

她相信自己会有一天明白那时的溺水感代表什么。

爱莉西娅说她这是打开了复仇游戏的大门。

时间流紊乱的莫莉对她说，时间会带你找到答案，因为未来的你告诉过我，你找到了。

于是KR带着她的猫，又一次上路了。

9.5-

我是猫，对，名字叫猫的猫。

我的第一任主人会被第二任主人杀死。

第一任主人从遇到我的那天起，就给我定下了等待第二任主人的任务，他说在他死后未来的一天，他还会回来，不过那个时候需要我带着第二任主人找到他。

他还说我会爱上一只天鹅，

不过怎么可能？

为了目前的小鱼干，暂且由着他说吧。

唠叨的饭票也是饭票啊。

6.5-

是他指名了KR接下了任务，他堵一次自己能不能再见一面KR，以如此决绝的方式。

显然，他输了。

在他倒地的那一刻，他知道等到KR见到自己的那一刻，溺水感会包裹住KR。

希望她永远不要明白这代表什么，当她明白的那一刻，当她心灵世界的玻璃边界被打碎，满地的碎片会扎得她痛苦不已 。

但他又期待着她会有一天明白这代表什么，私心KR会记得他，然后在未来与过去的他相遇。

4.5-

“下单杀自己的，还真是不多见。”

露娜擦着KR喝完的杯子，杯底隐约透着【28】。

“嘛，我们这里难道不是什么样的单子，都接过么。”

爱莉西娅轻抿龙舌兰，眉目低垂。

“毕竟，这里是locker。”

0-

KR觉得自己是一个没有感情的人，她忘记了自己活着的目的，她忘记了自己的过往。

从前的她只记得有人给她定制的规则，应该做出怎样的表情去体现出各式复杂的感情，什么情况该哭，什么时候该笑，悲伤，恐惧，喜悦，激动……她都能很好的应对，也能细致区分每一种感情对应的表现，时时做到恰到好处。

然而实际上，KR的内心如冷冽冬日里冻结的湖面，任何投掷进来的物品只会撞上冷硬的冰面，撼动不了她内心哪怕一点点的现有状态。

不会有任何的反应，完全没有感情的实感。

有一天她突然厌倦了自己的生活, 

于是她逃了，顺便做了杀手，又阴差阳错的走到了现在。

这是属于KR残缺不全故事的起始。

TBC→

——《亚历山大的圣凯瑟琳》(见图)  
https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%BA%9A%E5%8E%86%E5%B1%B1%E5%A4%A7%E7%9A%84%E5%8A%A0%E5%A4%A7%E8%82%8B%E7%BA%B3


End file.
